


Oh Yeah

by ItsOliver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BPD junkrat, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOliver/pseuds/ItsOliver
Summary: Mako and Jamie meet on an online dating app. They meet for coffee and sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako sat down in his soft leather chair with a book that he's been trying to read for weeks. It's not that he hasn't had any time, he's had plenty of time to read, he just hasn't felt like it. Normally he loves chilling out and reading a good book but he just spaced out every time he tried and he would be reading the same paragraph over and over because he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading.

Pretty soon he realized that, yep, he's doing it again. He growled and shut his book, putting it on his side table. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. Just then his phone lit up with a message. It was a message from Zarya, a girl he's friends with. Well, she's more like an acquaintance. He met her at a bar and she complimented his motorcycle. They talked about mutual interests for a while and she gave him his number. Completely platonically though, as they were at a gay bar. 

'Do you want to come to a club tonight? Seems pretty cool.’

He looked at it for a while, glanced at his book and replied.

'No I would rather stay home. Don't like clubs very much.’

'You need to get out more. You never come out with us.’

He shrugged his shoulders and opened Chrome. He's thought about dating apps but he's never really taken them seriously. He knows he needs to get out more. He just doesn't like those loud bars or clubs that his friends are always inviting him to. 

He opened Grindr, a dating app he downloaded a few days ago. He hasn't made an account yet so he started making one. Email, password, bio, all that jazz. He hesitated at the profile picture though. He doesn't usually take pictures of himself so he didn't really have any in his phone. He looked through his pictures and found one he took of himself when he was feeling good. It only showed above his shoulders so he was fine with it. He put 'bear’ in the bio and started looking through the pictures of men. 

None of them really caught his attention. Right when he started giving up he saw a photo of a man with blonde crazy hair. He was licking an ice cream cone and had the stuff on his face. He chuckled at that. This boy must reel in plenty of guys. He figured he would give it a shot and started a conversation with him.

'Hello, I'm Mako. ‘ Nice and simple.

He had a weird feeling in his chest and after looking through the boys- Jamison's profile, he put down his phone. He didn't think a guy like that would take the time to talk to him. He closed his eyes. 

Ding!

Mako opened his eyes and picked up his phone. He thought it would be another text from Zarya but he opened his phone and was very surprised to see a message from Jamison.

'Hiya! The names Jamie! What are you looking for? I prefer guys who like bdsm and all that stuff. You're pretty handsome >:P I hope I'm what you're looking for ‘

Mako’s eyes widened and he tapped the bar to reply. His hands hovered over the keyboard, thinking about what to say.

'I'm into that as well. Would you like to meet?’ 

Mako hoped he didn't sound creepy as hell. He held his breath waiting for a response. He didn't have to wait long though.

'Nice ;P Yea what do you have in mind hot stuff?’

'Coffee? OverWatch coffee is pretty good. See where it takes us.’ 

'Sounds gr8 tomorrow work for ya? 2?’

'Yeah.’

'See ya then >;)’

Charming. The compliments were making Mako blush a bit. It was already late, about 11, so Mako walked to his bedroom and put his phone on the charger. He sat in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jamison's ice cream covered lips.

He closed his eyes. He hasn't had any action in a while and his pajama pants were starting to tent. He palmed himself through his pants and grunted. 

'Fuck…’

He hasn't even met the guy yet and he was already thinking pervy thoughts.

He ran his big fingers over his tip, grasped around his dick and pushed his thumb against it. He thought about that tongue and those pink lips around him. He pumped himself some more and he came all over his hand.

He cleaned himself off and quickly fell asleep.

 

Jamie yawned and got up from his work table. It was covered in junk and scrap. He has just been making smoke bombs all night and morning, he couldn't sleep. He usually doesn't sleep very much. He made his way through his small apartment to his bedroom. He figured that he might as well get ready for his date. A lot of the guys he met up with were a little too vanilla for him. Jamie wanted an absolute monster. 

He was hoping Mako would be a nice match for him. Jamie peered into his dark closet and grabbed one of his large tank tops. It would be nice out and he wanted to show off his body a bit. He cackled and threw the shirt on his bed. Then he grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and pulled them on then the shirt. He went into his bathroom and dabbed a bit of cologne on his neck then ran his hands through his hair. He whistled at the mirror and laughed.

It was about 1:30 so Jamie pulled on some boots and headed out. He left a little early because he didn't have a car.

15 minutes later and Jamie was walking up the steps to OverWatch Cafe. He was still a little early but it wouldn't hurt to get some tea in him before Mako got there. 

He ordered a strawberry boba tea and sat down at a two person table in front of the window. He sipped his tea and watched the door. All types of people came through. As he was absentmindedly chewing on his straw a big man entered and looked around the cafe. Jamie waved at Mako, catching his attention. 

As Mako came closer Jamie noticed just how big he was. It lit a fire in him. Jamie grinned as he sat down. 

“You're even more handsome in person.” Jamie smiled.

Mako kind of smirked. That was fucking adorable. He kind of had an underbite and his hair was a nice gray color. God his shoulders were so broad. And look at his hands! Jamie was about drooling. Mako cleared his throat.

“Sorry to ask this but what happened?”

“Huh? Oh Roight! Blew meself up.” Jamie cackled. “Was a hell of an explosion.” 

Mako nodded.

“So whaddya like?” Jamie crossed his arms and leaned forward.

Mako thought for a moment. “Reading. Pigs. Motorcycles. Not a lot really. What about you?” 

“Well, I like buildin stuff. I like boba. I like big men with broad shoulders. I like riding. I like tying men up.” Jamie grinned and winked at Mako.

“Good.” Mako nodded. “Do you work?”

“Yeah, I'm a mechanic. I build high-tech shit. Whatever's asked of me. Do you work?”

“I'm a bodyguard. The work comes and goes.”

They talked like that for a while, asking questions about each other and their lives. Finally Jamie couldn't stand it. 

“Do you wanna fuck?” Jamie blurted.

Mako's choked on the coffee he was sipping. He coughed and looked at Jamie. 

“Well?”

“I would like that, I just have to ask though what you want to get out of this.”

“You're not just gonna be a one night stand if that's what you mean. I like ya!” Jamie grinned. 

“Okay. My place?”

Jamie nodded and stood up, following Mako out the door. When they were outside Mako led Jamie to his bike.

Jamie gasped. “She's a beaut! Wow!” He was running his hand over the metal and Mako sat down. He looked back at Jamie and motioned for him to sit behind him. Jamie climbed on and wrapped his hands around Mako's big frame. He was enjoying this a lot. As Mako started up the bike Jamie moved his hand lower and rubbed his thigh. Mako elbowed him and Jamie cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I would love some feedback, leave some comments! I'm lonely and need validation!

They neared Mako's house and Mako pulled into his driveway. Jamie swung his peg leg around and almost fell on the ground. Mako caught him and he straightened out. Then Mako got off and pulled out a pair of keys. He walked to his door, unlocked and opened it. He walked in, looking back to make sure Jamie was still following. He was. Jamie walked in and shut the door.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around Mako's neck. He leaned into his thick lips and Mako wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist. Mako was very careful and hesitant. Jamie smiled into the kiss and licked at Mako's lips. 

He pushed Mako to the couch, making him stumble and fall back. Jamie climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He finally got Mako to open up and he greedily explored his warm mouth. Mako was still hesitant. After a not so passionate, maybe 2 minute make out session Jamie finally pulled back. 

“Mako, are you alright?” Jamie furrowed his brows.

“I just feel like we're moving a little fast. I'm sorry.” Mako looked down.

“Hey that's alright! You could've told me earlier though. Ya wanna just cuddle?”

Mako nodded and Jamie scooted off of him to sit next to him. 

“Ya got any movies?” He looked up at Mako.

“Yeah, I have Netflix.” Mako got up and turned his Xbox on, he grabbed the controller and sat back down. When he settled in Jamie nestled up to his side.

“Netflix and chill, eh? You’re after me heart!” Jamie giggled. Mako smiled and logged into his Netflix. 

“What would you like to watch? You can choose.” He handed the controller to Jamie who’s eyes lit up. 

Jamie sat up straight and squinted as he entered the search bar. 

“Rent!” He proclaimed. He looked up at Mako, grinning. “Ya ever seen it? I’ve watched it about five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred times.” He cackled.

Mako looked at him, confused. “I havent. Thats an oddly specific amount of times.”

Jamie howled with laughter, slapping his knee. “You’ll get it soon.” He calmed down and started the movie. 

As it started the opening song Jamie sung along, a little loud and off key but it was endearing to Mako. He should’ve been watching the movie but instead he was watching Jamie, who was watching the musical intently. He even mouthed along with some of the lines. Jamie put his hand around Mako’s upper arm and leaned even more into him. 

“Angel is my favorite.” He pointed at the person currently singing. Mako smiled at him. And tried to actually focus on the movie.

Mako wasn’t very invested until towards the end, when there was a shit ton of drama. When Angel he actually got a little teary and Jamie whined. 

“I always hate this part!” He pouted. “The movie just isn’t right without Angel! Nothing like sad shit to kill a half chub.”

Mako chuckled. Jamie yawned and put his face against Mako’s arm. The movie ended and Mako looked down at Jamie. His eyes were closed so Mako nudged him a bit. He opened his half lidded eyes. 

“Hm?” He said sleepily.

“Movies over.”

“Sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night. Was too excited I guess.” He smiled. “You’re really great y’know? Handsome too.” He kissed Mako’s arm. Mako blushed a bit then looked at the clock on his wall. It was only 6.

“Do you have to get home at a specific time?”

“Not really.” 

Mako took the controller and browsed the movies. He was unsure about doing the do with Jamie at first because he was a little uncomfortable, but Jamie looked so cute cuddled up to him, the strap of his tank top sliding down his shoulder. Mako put on Friends and turned to Jamie. He held his chin and pulled his face up to his. Jamie was surprised at first, especially since Mako was making the move. He closed his eyes, their lips sliding together.

Mako pushed him back into the couch. Jamie complied, and he bit into Mako’s bottom lip, Mako moaned into the kiss running his hand over Jamie’s shoulder and bringing it up to his cheek. He pushed his tongue into Mako’s mouth and licked at his tonguue and teeth. Jamie broke from the kiss to put his lips on Mako’s neck. He started sucking and biting and he left dark pink/purple splotches all along his neck and collarbones. 

Jamie looked up at the man and he had a deep blush staining his cheeks. Jamie grinned.

“Yer so damn handsome, y’know? God you’re hot.” Jamie pecked his lips and peppered kisses where he left marks.

“Ah, I’m sorry I gave you the turnaround.” Mako breathed.

“S’alright. Nothing wrong with a bit of indecisiveness. Just glad ya changed your mind.” Jamie returned to Mako’s lips and brought his hands to his shoulders, running them over his biceps. They took a second to breathe, both were panting slightly. 

“Ya wanna go through with this? Don’t wanna get blueballs.” Jamie giggled.

“Yeah. I guess I’m more comfortable since I’ve spent more time with you.” Mako smiled a bit. 

Jamie nodded and went in for another kiss, clacking their teeth together. He pushed his hips up, grinding against Mako. He let out a little whine and dug his fingers into Mako’s shoulders. Jamie nudged Mako a little bit so he could take his shirt off. He threw it to the side and Mako leaned in, biting deep into the meat of his neck. Jamie let out a lewd moan and Mako picked him up and carried him into his room.

 

Once there, he dropped Jamie onto his bed. Jamie hopped back up and walked around Mako, making him sit on the bed. He got to his knees and tugged Mako's pants down. He licked his lips and looked up at Mako who was breathing heavily. He could see Mako's dick bulging through his underwear. He tucked his fingers into the elastic band and tugged Mako's dick free. 

It popped out and Jamie gasped at how thick it was. He also had a piercing in the head which made Jamie's dick twitch. Jamie leaned down and licked the tip. He savored the sweet taste of Mako's skin. He licked up and down the shaft while palming himself through his pants. Mako grunted.

“Up.” He grabbed Jamie's arm and stood up, kicking off his pants and underwear. Jamie quickly pulled his pants down as well, feeling his dick harden more at the cool air. Mako was walking over to his side table. He opened a drawer and brought over a bottle of lube and a condom. Mako pointed to the bed and Jamie grinned, laying down on his back. Mako followed, kneeling over him on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Jamie. He poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and reached under Jamie. He massaged around his hole, and Jamie opened his mouth. 

He pressed one finger in, stretching him and pumped in and out. He was going slow and Jamie was pressing against his finger, trying to get more in. He let out a whine and grabbed Mako's wrist.

“Mako, do it already, I need it.” He gasped. 

Mako smiled at him. “What do you want?”

Jamie groaned as Mako pressed a second finger into him. “I-i want you to fuck me Mako.” 

Mako pulled his fingers out of Jamie and stroked his dick, lubing it up slightly. He looked at Jamie and pumped his dick.

“Oi” Jamie frowned.

Mako pushed Jamie's legs apart and situated himself between them. He pushed in and Jamie moaned. He buried himself all the way into Jamie, panting. He bucked his hips 

Back and forth into Jamie. Jamie was digging his nails into Mako’s shoulders, bracing himself against the onslaught of pleasure

Jamie reached down between his legs, and inhaled as he stroked himself. Mako grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head while continuing to ram into Jamie’s ass.

Jamie whined and writhed against Mako, trying to get some relief from his throbbing dick.

When Mako was close he started pumping Jamie and his rhythm stuttered. Jamie was letting loose loud moans and what usually sounded like Mako’s name. 

When Mako’s grip loosened a bit, Jamie leaned up and pressed his lips against Mako. He stuck his tongue in Mako’s 

Mouth and came apart in his hand. Mako came after Jamie, pulling away from his mouth and panting hot breath.

Jamie giggled. “Fuck, mate.”

Mako pulled out of him and threw his condom in the trash, wiping his hands off. He sighed and plopped in bed next to Jamie who pulled the blanket up over his chest. He cuddled up to Mako put his hand over him. 

 

“G’night.” He said and kissed Mako’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just more dicks. There will be an actual plot in these next chapters.   
> Add me on tumblr and tell me if you have anything you want me to write for this fic! Like date ideas etc. I love hearing other peoples ideas c:  
> Tumblr- oliver-is-here  
> Facebook- Bre Oliver Holloway

Jamie woke up and looked over at Mako. He was still asleep and it was still dark out. He looked over at Mako’s alarm clock. It read 4:50 AM. Jamie sighed and slid out of the bed. He instantly regretted it, letting out a squeek and grabbing his ass. He bit his lip as the painful feeling in his ass filled him with pleasure.

He exhaled and made his way to Mako’s bathroom, which was adjacent to his bedroom. He looked in the mirror and grinned when he saw the big purple and blue bite mark on his neck. He poked it and hissed when he was greeted with a shock of pain.

After poking his neck a few more times Jamie took a piss and returned to the bedroom. He looked around and found his boxers, putting them on. There was a bookshelf with many books all neatly set up, as well as a few cute porcelain pigs. Jamie giggled and rubbed the top of one of their heads. It was relatively dark in the room, it was only lit by the hallway light. There was a pig calendar, one of those that change the picture for every month. Other than that there was a chair by the side-table next to the bed and a book on the side-table. Jamie retrieved his phone from his pants on the floor and plopped down into the chair to check his messages.

3 new text messages.   
From: Frog Face  
Good luck on your date!  
Hey dude how was it?

From: Dorito Demon  
Jamie! Lucio told me you had a date! Who is it? He better be nice!

 

Jamie grinned.  
To: Frog Face  
Guess who got laid? THIS BOYY!

He giggled and texted Hana back.

To: Dorito Demon  
He’s super hot!!!!!

From: Frog Face  
AYyyy! Good job! 

 

Jamie closed his phone and looked over at Mako. He was still sleeping quietly. He was on his side and Jamie walked over to the bed, laying down spooning with the big man. He put Mako’s hand around him, threading his slender fingers through Mako’s big calloused ones. He heard him take a deep breath and let it out. The breath ghosting against Jamie’s neck made him shiver. He turned around in the bed and looked at Mako’s thick lips. He kissed them softly.

Mako’s eyes opened slightly and Jamie smiled. 

“How are ya?” Jamie whispered. 

“Hungry. You want some breakfast?” 

Jamie nodded but when Mako moved to get up he held onto his arm. 

“I gotta situation.” He pointed down to his tented boxers.

Mako looked down. “What do you want?” 

Jamie grinned. “Maybe a blow?”

Mako smirked a bit and got off the bed, kneeling at the end of it. Jamie took the hint and scooted over to where Mako was, letting his feet (including peg leg) on the floor. Mako tugged down his boxers and grasped Jamie’s dick. Jamie bit his lip as Mako squeezed him lightly and licked up his shaft. Jamie put his hand on the back of Mako’s head. Mako licked up and down and swallowed the tip, flattening his tongue against Jamie’s cock. Jamie pushed Mako’s head down until he was nuzzling Jamie’s shaved crotch. 

Jamie pulled his hair and Mako moaned around Jamie. Jamie gasped and Mako went back to bobbing his head. Jamie tugged on Mako’s hair a bit to make him come off his dick. 

“Call me Boss while you’re sucking my cock.” Jamie grinned. Mako complied

“Alright Boss.”

Jamie’s cock ached and Mako got back to pleasuring him. He grabbed the base and jacked the lower half of his dick while his mouth worked on the tip. Jamie groaned and leaned back, drool leaking down the side of his mouth. Mako popped off of Jamie and jacked him off until warm creamy liquid exploded on his hands and face with Jamie moaning. Mako licked the cum off of his hands, making sure Jamie was watching. He stood and gave Jamie a kiss. 

Mako walked to the bathroom and got some toilet paper to wipe the cum off of his face. After, he poked his head back into his room. Jamie was laying back on the bed with his eyes closed.

“What do you want for breakfast?” 

Jamie opened an eye, looking at Mako. “Pancakes?” 

“Alright. “ Jamie hopped up and walked to the kitchen with Mako. 

Jamie sat at the island on one of the barstools and watched Mako get all the ingredients out. He glanced at the fridge and noticed a drawing of a pig. It looked like a kid drew it. Jamie pointed at it.

“W’sat?” 

Mako looked at the fridge. “Oh that’s a drawing my neice gave me.” He went back to mixing the ingredients.

“Oi, you wanna take a picture? My friends are askin about ya.” Jamie grinned.

Mako hesitated but put down the bowl and walked over to Jamie. Jamie opened his phone and pulled up Snapchat. He put the dog filter on them and Mako chuckled at how cute Jamie was. He took that picture and used another filter, this time was one with flower crowns. Jamie giggled.

“You’re fuckin cute Mako.” He smiled at him. 

Mako returned to mixing the pancake batter and turned to the stove.

“Can I help? My roommate never lets me cook.” 

Mako nodded and Jamie grinned, padding over to the stove beside Mako. Mako poured the batter into the pan and gave Jamie a bit of space to flip it. Jamie held the spatula carefully. When the pancake started to get small bubbles on the sides he took a step back and jerked the pan upwards, making the pancake fly out of it. Jamie slipped trying to catch it back in the pan and it landed on the linoleum with a splat.

He looked at Mako and Mako looked at him. Jamie burst out laughing and Mako shook his head with a smile on his face. 

 

After they cleaned the pancake off the floor and ate, the two were laying down on the couch watching Friends, Mako on his back and Jamie on of him.  
“Hey Mako. Are you a bikie? Like are you in a biker gang?” 

Mako let out a laugh. “I used to be. I guess I just grew out of it.”

“Do ya miss it? It sounds like it would be fun.” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind either way. It gets pretty intense sometimes though, especially if you have a rival gang. The one I was in wasn’t a full on gang, just a few punks wanting to waste time.” 

“Will ya give me a ride?” Jamie asked.

“Right now?”

“Yeah!” He grinned.

Mako smiled, “Sure.”

Jamie hopped up and went into the bedroom where his pants were. He quickly tugged them on, almost tripping into the dresser. Mako followed him and did the same except he didn’t trip because he wasn’t hurrying. He changed his shirt as well. They made their way to the front door, pulled their shoes on and left. 

 

Mako swung his leg over the side of his cruiser. Jamie held onto his shoulder about to get on when Mako stopped him. 

“Your flys open.” 

“Oh!” Jamie giggled and zipped it up, getting on the bike.

Mako looked back to make sure Jamie was settled on the back. Jamie grinned and wrapped his arms around Mako’s belly. Mako smiled and started up the bike. He backed out of his driveway and they’re driving through the streets, wind whipping through their hair. Jamie closed his eyes and leaned his head against Mako’s broad back. 

After they got out of the city they were driving through country roads. 

“We gotta stop for gas.” Mako yelled back at Jamie. 

A few turns and Mako pulled into a dusty old gas station. He parked the bike at a gas pump.

“You want anything from inside?” He asked.

Jamie thought for a minute. “A popsicle? It’s blazin out here.” The heat was worse when they weren’t driving.

Mako nodded his head and walked into the little gas station. He went over to the freezer with all the ice cream and stuff in it. He wasn’t sure what Jamie would like so he grabbed a strawberry popsicle for Jamie and a drumstick for himself. He paid for the snacks and gas and went out the door.

Jamie was leaning against his bike and Mako just looked at how hot he was posing with it. He wondered how nice it would be to push him against it and fuck him raw. Jamie noticed Mako with the popsicles and waved at him, grinning. Mako smiled and went to him, handing him his popsicle. 

“Strawberry? My favorite!” Jamie put his arm around Mako, hand half on his ass. 

“You wanna eat here? I don’t think it would be smart to eat while we’re on the cruiser.” 

“Mhm!” Jamie grinned and unwrapped his popsicle, licking up the side of it. 

“Are you dtf?” Mako looked at him, watching him suck on the popsicle.

“Hm?” 

“Down to fuck. I thought you would’ve known that what with you being younger than me.”

Jamie smiled, pulling it out of his mouth. “Sure.” 

Mako looked around, thinking where they could get down and dirty. “Lets finish these and go to the restroom.” He pointed at a door outside of the gas station that had a mens sign on it. Jamie started biting off pieces of his popsicle to finish it faster. Mako was done before him even though he started his after Jamie. Mako walked to the bathroom and entered, checking each stall just in case. 

Jamie came in and like in his online profile picture he had wet popsicle juice on his mouth which was also stained red. Mako chuckled at him and brought his face down to Jamie’s, kissing him and tasting the sweet lingering strawberry taste. He pushed Jamie against the wall by the door and Jamie dug his nails into Mako’s back, pushing his tongue into the big mans mouth hungrily. Mako ran his hands under Jamie’s shirt and Jamie let out a low groan.

Suddenly Jamie heard the door open and slid out from under Mako just in time for a short dude with a beard to come in. He looked at them for a second then went on to his business. Mako and Jamie looked at each other and Jamie was holding in a laugh. 

They decided to leave the bathroom, mostly because Mako didn’t want to leave his bike unattended. They hopped on and Mako could feel Jamie’s hard cock pushing against his back. 

“You good?” Mako yelled back at him, pulling out of the gas station and driving fast on the road.

“Yeah! Got a huge boner, but that’s alright!” He cackled. They were way outside of town by now and Mako was looking for a relatively secluded place to park. He drove down a dirt road and looked around. All he could see was farmland and the road was far away from other roads. He pulled over and dropped the kickstand and got off, motioning for Jamie to do so as well. Jamie got off and Mako pushed his against his bike so that his ass was on the seat. Jamie gasped and grinned up at Mako, then leaned up and kissed him, biting his lip. Mako could still feel his cock straining against his pants. 

“Hey boss, you want to pay me back for this morning?” 

Jamie grabbed Mako’s collar and pulled his face back down to him, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Then he kneeled down and unbuttoned Mako’s pants, pulling them down to his calves. He stroked Mako’s cock through his underwear. Mako looked down at him, watching him pull down his underwear, freeing his thick member. Jamie admired it, running his hand over the soft skin. He looked up at Mako who had half lidded eyes. Jamie bent his head down to nibble on the head. Mako let out a breath as he felt Jamie’s sharp teeth running over his hard cock. Jamie grinned.

He took Mako farther into his mouth and Mako noticed him reaching down to his own throbbing dick. 

“Hands on me. If I see you touch yourself without my permission I’ll have to punish you.”

Jamie whined but put his hands on Mako’s thighs. He lapped at the bottom of the head, savoring the salty taste. Mako grabbed Jamie’s hair and pushed into his mouth. Mako’s dick was too thick for Jamie’s mouth and he groaned as he felt Jamie’s teeth scrape the sensitive skin. 

He rammed into Jamie’s mouth repeatedly until he came, pulling out so it shot all over his face. Jamie gasped, then licked around his mouth to get some of it off. What he couldn’t get off he wiped onto a finger then licked it off his finger. Mako pulled him back up and kissed him sweetly. 

“Oi you gonna deal with this?” He pointed down to his crotch.

“Maybe. If you’re a good boy.

Jamie pouted but Mako ignored him, getting back on his bike. Jamie followed and Mako started it up. 

“Keep your hands on me, rat.”

Jamie wrapped his arms around Mako, nestling up to him so he could feel his hard dick against his back. Mako started back to town. 

Mako could hear Jamie panting. He was overwhelmed by the vibrations running through him. He had a blush on his face and was biting his lip as he tried to run against Mako. Mako sped up a bit and Jamie gasped as he came in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think!

It's been two weeks since Jamie said he had to head home. It was right after they got back to Mako's place, and Mako didn't question him. He didn't expect anything from Jamie but he was getting worried. He knew he didn't do anything wrong and he's starting to worry. Maybe he did do something wrong. Maybe Jamie just didn't like him. Mako sighed and opened his phone. Jamie left his number so Mako decided to text him. He hasn't texted yet, just because he didn't want to seem desperate. 

To: Jamison  
Hey.

He tossed his phone on his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and started pointing out his flaws. Thick lips. Wide nose. Double chin. Big neck. Everything was big on him. He ran his hands over his face and trudged back to his room. He hasn't needed to work in about a month because of the big job he did. It paid very nicely but he was getting restless. He decided to go downtown just to walk around. 

He got dressed and pulled on his boots. He opened his phone again just to check. Nothing. He bit his lip and left his quiet house.

The day was great, though a little hot. Mako didn't live too far from what was considered downtown. Streets of cute little shops and decorated lampposts. People walking dogs. One of those people passed him and his dog was trying to walk up to Mako, pulling hard on the leash. He smiled at the girl.

“Can I pet him?” She nodded and he knelt down to pet the sweet dog. He was big and white and Mako chuckled at how excited he was. He stood up and waved to the girl as he walked on.

 

 

As he was walking he noticed a little tattoo and piercing shop squished in between an antique shop and a vape shop. He went to a different tattoo parlor for his dick piercing. On a whim he walked through the door. There were seats on one side of the wall, where you get piercings or tattoos. A guy about his age was sitting at the counter on a barstool sketching. 

He looked up. “What can I help you with?” 

“I’m thinking about getting a nose piercing.”

“What kind?”

“Septum. Maybe an eyebrow piericing as well.”

“Alright. Together that’ll be about 50 bucks along with the cost of the jewelry you get. Choose your jewelry and we’ll get started.” He tapped at the glass counter where all the jewelry was. There were also swiveling cases on top of the counter. He looked at the nose rings and chose a silver ring with a ball, called a ball closure ring. For his eyebrow he chose a simple silver ring. 

He showed them to the cashier and he unlocked the case to retrieve them. Then he showed Mako to one of the seats.

“I’ll be back, gotta get Ernie to pierce ya.” Mako sat and the guy went to the back. He came back with a young thin guy covered in tattoos. He must be Ernie. He was wearing green surgical gloves and brought out packaged needles. 

“Y’know septum piercings are getting popular.” He smiled at Mako and Mako nodded and closed his eyes as Ernie got the needles ready. 

He may seem all big and tough but Mako is afraid of needles. They just freak him out but when he walked out of there he was looking pretty badass. 

The next street he was on had a music shop. Mako has always known how to play a ukulele but these past few years he’s really strayed from playing. He sold his old ukulele recently because he just wasn’t playing it. He might just look at what they have. He walked in and was met with beautiful classical piano music. There was a man sitting at a small piano in the corner. He was black and had blonde dreads pulled up in a ponytail. He looked like he was really in the zone so Mako didn’t bother him. 

He stepped over to where a few ukuleles were hanging up. Most were very cheap starter ones but there was one that was a acacia with a soft triangle shape. He picked it up and looked at the price tag. Reasonably priced. He held it on his chest and started strumming, playing a few songs. 

The piano man came up behind Mako and tapped him on the shoulder. Mako was suprised mostly because he was focusing on the song he was playing. When he turned around the mans eyes widened. Mako was used to this, he was very big and scary looking so it’s not unusual for people to be uncomfortable when they first see him. 

“Mako?” 

Mako furrowed his brows. He was very confused. “Do I know you?”

“No, I’m a friend of Jamie’s! I recognize you from snapchat! I’m Lucio.” He stuck out his hand for Mako to shake.

He shook his hand briefly. “Is Jamie okay? He hasn’t messaged me in a couple of weeks.”

“Well he’s just like that sometimes. Sometimes he’ll just disappear for a while. It’s nothing to be alarmed about, it’s just him. You’ll probably want to talk to him about that. You wanna come over for tea or somethin?” Lucio patted him on the shoulder. 

Mako’s stomach got all fluttery thinking about seeing Jamie again. “I really don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Hey, you won’t be a bother! Barging in is about the only thing you can do to get past his walls. Also I live there as well so I’m saying I want you over.” Lucio smiled at Mako and turned around to get a bookbag from behind the counter. It looked very expensive and it looked like there were speakers built into it. “I’ll just take my lunch break. Hana!” He yelled.

A womans voice answered him. “Yeah?”

“I’m taking my lunch break!” He walked ahead of Mako and opened the door, holding it for Mako. 

“I hope you don’t mind walking. We just live a few blocks away.” Lucio said.

Mako grunted. He was still a little hesitant going to see Jamie. What if he’s been purposely avoiding him? He thought for a moment and decided that he would figure out why Jamie wasn’t talking to him and if he didn’t want to be with him, friends or more, then he would stop trying to contact him. He nodded his head and followed Lucio as they started passing little apartment complexes. 

Lucio slowed when he got to a shabby looking 4 story complex. “This is it!” He smiled and put in a code to get in. Inside was shabby as well and smelled like mildew. “There isn’t an elevator so we have to use the stairs. Isn’t a fun time but, hey, it gets my workout in.” Mako sort of gave him a short nose exhalation as a laugh. By the he got to the second set of stairs he was a little out of breath but he didn’t have to climb anymore stairs, Lucio was getting his keys out and they stopped at the end of the second hallway. 

“Jamie locks the door constantly.” Lucio laughed. He turned the key and opened the door. Mako followed him inside. There was a short hallway with opening into a living room. The living room had a red couch and a big TV with an XBox and speakers. Doors on one side of the room probably led to bedrooms. One door had a frog sticker and the other had a rat sticker. Then there was a doorway to a kitchen. Mako could hear rustling in the kitchen. 

“Well, I’lll leave you to it.” Lucio said and quickly went into his room. Mako kind of just stood there. Jamie came out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch with his phone. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and headphones. He was eating a poptart, scrolling through his phone. 

Mako was still standing there. He didn’t really know what to do. He cleared his throat. About five minutes later he finished his poptart and stood up. He glanced over at Mako and almost turned around. “Uh, how long ‘ave you been standin there?” Jamie asked him.

“Five minutes. Maybe more.”

Jamie looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. He doubled over, holding his stomach. He finally straightened and walked over to Mako, patting him on the shoulder. “Ya could’ve said somethin!” He laughed again and went into the kitchen to throw away his poptart wrapper. He came back in the living room and sat down. “Sit. What’s goin on?”

Mako sat down next to him. “I just stopped by to check on you. You haven’t been answering my texts.” 

“Yeah, sorry I’m not too good at keeping in touch sometimes.” He smiled softly. 

“Is that the only reason? I didn’t do anything?” Mako asked him, looking into his amber eyes questioningly. 

“Course not! You’ve been a perfect gentleman!”

“Ok...I just thought that my looks might’ve scared you off.” He looked down.

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. “What d’you mean?”

Mako fiddled with his hands, still avoiding eye contact. “Well, I’m fat. People usually aren’t attacted to that.”

He glanced at Jamie who looked very confused. “Mate, you’re sexy as hell. What makes ya think that fat can’t be gorgeous? I could cum just by looking at ya!”

“So that isn’t the reason you haven’t been answering me?” 

“No! It’s just,” Jamie bit the inside of his cheek. “I have a personality disorder. It basically means I’m unstable as hell. I can’t maintain relationships like a ‘normal’ person. I usually don’t tell people about this but I like you. I don’t want you to think I ignore you.” He was quiet for a minute. “Are ya gonna leave?” He whispered. 

Mako took Jamie’s jaw in his hand and turned his face so he was looking at him. “I’m not gonna leave because of a personality disorder. I won’t get scared that easily.”

Jamie’s eyes glistened with tears and he sniffled. “Okay.”

He leaned up to Mako and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around him and they sat there for a moment.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Jamie grinned.

“Yeah.” Mako answered and kissed the top of Jamie’s head. 

“Oh hey! I forgot to tell you, ya look hot as hell with peircings.” 

Mako chuckled and squeezed Jamie’s arm. “Hey do you want to go to the beach?” 

Jamie sat up straight. “Yeah! I love tha beach!” He grinned. “D’ya mind if Lucio and Hana come with us? Also I want to choose the beach! I know a really great one.”

“I don’t mind and okay as long as it’s not a nude beach.” Mako said, threading their fingers together.

“I don’t promise anything.” He said. “Oi, Lucio! Do you and Hana wanna come to the beach with me and my boyfriend~?” He yelled, stretching out the end of boyfriend. 

Lucio stuck his head out of his bedroom. “Sure! Are we gonna have a picnic?”

“I’ll pack one.” Mako said. 

Jamie bounced in his seat, smiling at Mako.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wholesome beach chapter <3

Mako walked back to his house to get the picnic ready. Jamie stayed at home to get his stuff ready. Mako went into his bedroom and dug through his dresser drawers for his swimming trunks. He didn’t swim often but he’s feeling a certain craving for the smell of the sea and the feeling of sand on his feet. He found his blue trunks and changed into them. He also pulled out a white T-shirt and tugged that on. 

He walked out to his kitchen and looked in the cupboards for his wicker basket. He’s had this thing for years. He put that on the counter and opened his frigde to set out lunch meat for the sandwiches. 

Making the sandwiches didn’t take long although he spent a little more time cutting them into cute triangles. After he packed the sandwiches he went back into his bedroom to get a big towel blanket for them to sit on. He grabbed an extra towel for himself and put on some sandals. He grabbed everything and went into his garage to pack everything into the storage compartment of his motorcycle. It was a tight fit but it worked. He threw his leg over the seat and started driving back to Jamie’s house.

He knocked on the door and waited for Lucio or Jamie to answer. It was Lucio who had no shirt on and a pair on green swimming trunks. Mako had to admit that he looked pretty nice.

“Hey Mako! Come in, Jamie’s still looking for his trunks but you can come meet Hana!” He smiled and motioned him in, closing the door after him. 

There was a brown haired girl sitting on the couch playing a DS with a shirt on over her pink bathing suit. She looked over at him. “Is this Mako? Jamie was right, he is cute!” She stood up and hugged Mako. 

“And you’re Hana?” Mako smiled.

“Yep!” She grinned and plopped back down on the couch and continued with her game. 

“Okay, guys! Close your eyes! Time for the big reveal.” He heard Jamie from his room, giggling. 

 

Mako looked at the other two, who covered their eyes so he closed his eyes as well. 

He heard Jamie open the door and close it. “Open!” 

Mako opened his eyes and Jamie was standing there, hands on his hips, in a yellow speedo.

“Ooh Jamie you look hot!” Hana said jokingly. Lucio was laughing. 

“Whaddya think Mako? Like what ya see?” He grinned. 

“Um… well…” Mako looked at the other two for help, they just laughed even more.

Jamie struck another pose. “I know. Too sexy for words!” He laughed. Anywho let's get goin!” He grabbed a towel that he dropped on the floor and followed Mako out of the apartment. 

“Do you guys have a car? I only have my motorcycle.” Mako asked Lucio and Hana. 

“Yeah me and Lucio can take my car” Hana answered. 

Jamie and Mako got on the bike while Lucio and Hana walked to the parking lot next to the complex. 

“Gotta text ‘em which beach we’re going to.” Jamie said, getting his phone out. Mako got on his bike and waited for Jamie. He climbed on behind Mako. “I’ll tell you which ways to go. Gonna be a surprise.” 

Mako raised an eyebrow but listened to him anyway. He had to yell at Mako to make sure he heard which way to go. After a tiring ride with Jamie yelling and Mako asking him what he said, and people staring at the man in the speedo, they finally pulled into a parking lot next to a long stretch of beach. Lucio and Hana were already there and were leaning against Hana’s little volkswagon beetle. 

Jamie hopped off and jogged over to them while Mako got out the lunch basket and towels. He walked over to the others and threw Jamies towel at him. 

Jamie giggled and wrapped it around his waist. Then he sped over to the wooden trail and waited for everone to get their stuff. “We gotta walk the rest of the way to get there.”

Lucio groaned. “Jamie, oh my god.”

“Shhh! Don’t say anythin! It’s a surprise.” Jamie grinned.

“You know where he’s taking us?” Mako asked him.

“Yes he took me here before.” Lucio said. 

Mako looked at Jamie suspiciously but he was already walking down the path. 

The three followed. Soon they got to a sign that said ‘Nude Beach’. Mako sighed. 

Jamie laughed as he stripped his speedo off. “C’mon guys! Take it off!” He walked up to Mako and wrapped his arms around his head, pressing up against him. Mako looked at him with a stern look. He smiled at him innocently. “Lemme see those sexy cheeks.” He giggled. Mako rolled his eyes and nudged Jamie off of him. He looked back at the other two. They were naked. Mako’s face turned red and he continued walking. Jamie jogged to catch up to him. He was laughing his head off. 

“Mako~! Come back!” He cought up to him and grabbed his arm, swinging it with his own. He gasped. “Mako! We forgot sunscreen! I turn into a lobster when I don’t have sunscreen! I’m gonna get a sunburn on me dick!” 

“I brought some Jamie! Here.” She threw the bottle of sunscreen at Jamie but he turned too slow and it hit him in the back of the head. 

“Oi!” Jamie said as he stopped to pick up the sunscreen. “Warn a guy next time!”

“I did!” 

“Well I didn’t hear ya.” Jamie pouted. He squirted some of the sunscreen into his hand and turned to Mako. “I’ll do you if you do me.” He winked. Mako let him rub the sunscreen on his face and arms. “Take yer shirt off.” 

Mako stepped back. “I’ll swim with it on.” Jamie furrowed his eyebrows but got back to the sunscreen, wiping the rest of what he had on his hand on his face. Mako touched his own face and rubbed the sunscreen in. Jamie really caked it on and Mako was sure his face was 5 shades lighter. 

Jamie took Mako’s hand and pulled him over to the stairs that led them to off the trail and onto the beach. 

Once Jamie found a worthy spot he let Mako lay down the big towel blanket, then laid down on his stomach looking back at Mako. “Sunscreen me!”

The corners of Mako’s mouth turned up and he set down his stuff, sitting down by Jamie. He squeezed some sunscreen on his hand and started rubbing it on Jamie’s back. 

“Don’t miss me ass cheeks!” Jamie giggled.

Mako got some more on his hand and raised it, bringing it down hard on Jamie’s ass. Jamie gasped looking back at him. “Mate yer gonna give me a boner at the beach.” He said accusingly.

Mako just laughed and continued spreading the sunscreen on Jamie’s body. “I’m not doing your crotch.” Mako stated.

“Aw c’mon! You don’t wanna get a little action in front of everyone here?”

“No.”

“What if I told you I was into that?” Jamie smirked.

“What, you’re an exhibitionist?” Mako asked.

“Honestly, mate, I’m a lotta things.”

“I’m not gonna fuck you here. We’ll get sand in our ass cheeks..” Mako gave Jamie’s ass one more slap and stood up, heading for the water. Jamie hopped up and followed him. 

He stood at the water line, feeling the water lap up against his toes. Jamie ran past him running waist deep into the water. 

“Jamie! Take your damn prosthetics off! We don’t need you drowning on us.” Lucio yelled at him from the towel. 

Jamie frowned but trudged back to Lucio and took off his mechanical arm.

“‘M not takin off my leg though.” Jamie said, and ran back to Mako, grabbing his hand and pulling him farther into the water. “Lets play chicken!” He giggled and walked until he was waist deep, plunging down and popping back up with wet hair. 

“We’ll be out in a minute!” Hana said. She was still putting on sunscreen. After she was done she grabbed Lucio’s arm and pulled him out with her. 

“Get on my shoulders.” Jamie grinned at Mako and Mako gave him a look. “I know, I know.” He giggled. “Lean down.” Mako crouched in the water and Jamie jumped up. Mako had to do a lot of the work with Jamie only having one arm, but he steadied out on Mako’s shoulders. Mako was slightly uncomfortable with Jamie’s junk on his neck but Jamie didn’t seem to mind.

Lucio and Hana swam to Mako and Jamie and Hana got on Lucio’s shoulders. Jamie made the first move, shoving at Hana’s shoulder. Hana laughed and put her arms on each of Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie’s legs tightened around Mako’s neck. Mako was focused on Lucio who was laughing with Hana. In one swift movement Mako hooked his leg around Lucio’s, pulling towards him. Lucio fell back into the water, Hana toppling in along with him. 

“Yeah!” Jamie cheered, raising a fist into the air. Giving a sly grin, Mako let go of Jamies leg and peg, letting him fall into the water. 

Jamie stayed underwater for a moment, just long enough to tug Mako’s trunks down, then came to the surface, laughing. Mako pulled up his trunks. “I’m going to get you back.” He said, then lunged toward Jamie. He jumped away from Mako’s grasp, swimming deeper into the cool water. 

“Catch me if you can!” He said teasingly, sticking his tongue out at Mako. Mako swam towards him but Jamie was swimming as fast as he could. Once Mako couldn’t feel the sand under his feet he stopped.

“Jamie I give up!” He said, wading in the water.

Jamie turned towards him, trying his hardest to stay afloat. “I win!” He cheered. “But wait, what if you’re tricking me?” Jamie said accusingly. Mako could hear him panting, mouth barely above the water.

“Jamie come back.” Mako said. He didn’t want Jamie that deep, especially since he still had on his metal peg leg. 

Jamie slowly swam towards Mako. “Will ya carry me?” He said, still out of breath. 

Mako turned his back to him, crouching for Jamie to wrap his leg and arm around him.

They got to the shore and Jamie still hung onto Mako. Mako didn’t mind. He carried Jamie to the towel and sat down, letting Jamie plop down as well.

“Sorry, swimmin wears me out.” Jamie said, spreading out on the towel.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Mako laid back, putting his arms under his head. 

Lucio and Hana were swimming, trying to find sand dollars. The sky was clear, the only thing in the sky was the sun burning bright and the occasional sea gull. Mako turned his head to look at Jamie. He had his eyes closed, basking in the warm sun. Mako smiled and turned on his side so he could stare at Jamie. 

Jamie opened his eyes and grinned at Mako. “Can’t get enough of me, eh?” He giggled.

Mako smirked and moved his hand to Jamie’s jaw, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Jamie smiled into the kiss and they parted, Mako still holding Jamie’s face close to his so they could stare into each others eyes for a moment. 

“Yer a sap.” Jamie said. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Jamie blushed, turning his head back towards the sky. He grabbed Mako’s hand and closed his eyes. Mako did the same, falling asleep to a fluttering feeling in his chest.


End file.
